


I Just Want to go Home

by Hop_A_Long



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Past Time, Healer!Harry, Loss, M/M, Mpreg, Student!Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hop_A_Long/pseuds/Hop_A_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry begins questioning Albus's motives after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and finds answers in an unexpected place, he switches his alliances and finds a chance he never knew existed.<br/>When the chance, and the family that comes with it, is taken from him and Harry is sent back to the Hogwarts of the mid-40's harry has to decide whether he will take the second chance he is given at the risk of being left a second time, or whether he will resist and try and make a life for himself and his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another new story.  
> For those who are following Sacrifice and Wishing Star, new chapters are coming soon; I have been seriously sick lately, and have not been able to write for the last few weeks, but I have my muse and my ability both back now so there will be new releases soon.

Harry groaned, it was all he could do now. Everything hurt and he didn’t even have enough energy to open his eyes, let alone do something like call for help. Not that there would be anyone to help him, not now that all the Death Eaters were dead or had fled into hiding already.  
  
His switch to the Dark Side had been a surprise to everyone, though when he came out later and gave the reasons for his switch there was both understanding and anger at the reasons. Many were happy for him, once he had said what had truly happened that night in Godric’s Hollow, but there were still many that believed that the Light Side should prevail. Too many people were under the control of Dumbledore's ideals and had been brainwashed into believing he was some holy thing, an angel of mercy that came to rescue them from Voldemort at their time of need. Harry had believed that too, for a time, but after the Tri-Wizard Tournament he had more questions than answers, and he doubted Dumbledore would be willing to answer those particular questions truthfully.  
So in the summer between his fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts, between the chores he had to do for the Dursleys and the attacks that he was put through by Dudley and his gang, Harry began writing letters. At first he wrote to Snape, thinking maybe he would be able to clear some things up for him, but whatever snarkily penned down answers he received only added to his confusion. Confusion, while common for Harry throughout his life, was not something that he enjoyed to any extent and the lack of answers was driving him berserk.  
That changed though, he began receiving letters from others who seemed to know about the issue at hand. At first Harry was wary of replying to the letters, only some of them were actually signed and many of them seemed to be from Death Eaters. That in itself was more than a little strange, but the oddest letter by far was the one with the flowing letters written in crimson ink.  
  
 _Harry,_

 

_You seem to be questioning a lot of Dumbledore’s actions, and those of his followers, a lot more recently._   
_Could something have happened to ruin your faith in the man, perhaps? It certainly is unusual, and I am questioning your motives more and more now, as it has come to my attention that you have been sending such questioning letters to a lot of rather powerful dark wizards._   
  
_Who would have thought that would ever happen. Certainly not I._   
_You are more than welcome to question me if you so wish, in fact I encourage you to. The quicker you see that Dumbledore is not the wonderful wizard everyone makes him out to be, the safer you will be from his manipulations. There is more to this than you know, Harry, and the sooner you see that the better it will turn out._

 

_~T._

 

Harry had his suspicions of course, there were only so many people who knew of his letters to Snape and the other darker wizards and only so many of those had names starting with a T. Harry could go so far as to say it was Tom Riddle himself who had written the letter, but he soon enough rid his head of that madness and began penning a reply. There was no way that Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord himself, would be writing to him.  
As they talked though, Harry found himself re-thinking that sentiment. He had to, the mysterious ‘T.’ knew things that only Tom Riddle would know of him and his exploits, and these things Tom would only know through the connection they held through the scar on Harry’s forehead.   
It took a while, almost a full year in fact, but eventually the two of them met up. It had been an awkward meeting, one of the most awkward that Harry had sat through to date. They had talked, eventually, and slowly the tenseness between the two, and the Death Eaters that had accompanied their lord to his meeting with their enemy, had faded into something possibly close to companionship. That had been surprising. Tom had been nice enough, once Harry got past the idea that the man sitting across from him had killed his parents and many others besides, and Harry found himself almost getting along with Tom. That was even more surprising. Yet somehow it wasn’t surprising to either of them when the two of them got closer despite their obvious differences. The attack on the ministry and the subsequent loss of his Godfather, Sirius, had Harry drawing into himself more and more. He became a shadow of himself, and the looks of pity that he was getting were simply drawing him further away from the Harry Potter that everyone thought they knew.  
He was welcomed to the Dark Side, Tom more than happy to have Harry as an ally rather than a follower and Harry was happy to be an ally. He had endured more than enough of being ordered or pushed into doing things when he was still one of Dumbledore’s pawns. It had taken a while longer before a night of frustration and passion had united Tom and Harry, their bond forming easily through the way the two had become so comfortable around each other since the beginning of Harry’s questioning. The war was at a head when Harry turned 21, the time one of the most dangerous that any witch or wizard had known, and both Harry and Tom had been shocked to find that Harry was with child. Their child.

Measures had been taken once it had been revealed that Tom and Harry were expecting a child, Tom had even claimed his remaining Horcruxes in an attempt to be more human for his lover and their growing child, but Dumbledore had learned of this and gathered his forces for one last attack on the newly christened Riddle manor, now the center of Death Eater activity in Britain. Both sides had fought valiantly, but Tom had fallen after a long and insanely intense battle with Dumbledore and after that the remaining Death Eaters had either scattered or died trying to avenge their leader. The Aurors had been ruthless in their attacks; using everything from Bombarda, to Cutting Hexes, to Unforgivable Curses, and not even Harry was spared.  
  
And that was how Harry came to find himself laying on the ground, bruised, cut, bloody and unable to really do much of anything. He could feel himself fading, and mourned the loss of a child that would never know life and a lover that was the world to him. He didn’t mourn for himself, it wasn’t worth it in the face of everything he had lost and would lose. He found himself wanting to touch his belly one last time, the small bump showing would be all that would ever be seen of his unborn child, but was unable to. He didn’t even have the energy to cry anymore. Harry Potter wasn’t one to give up, especially when he had something to live for, but his magic was so low there was almost nothing left to keep him awake. Slipping into the welcoming and all encompassing darkness, Harry’s conscious faded away as his body did.   
Harry’s sprawled body faded into emerald dust that was swept away with the wind, this happening not noticed by any of the Aurors moving around ‘giving mercy’ to any of the felled Death Eaters that remained alive.


End file.
